Only You
by torajune28
Summary: Ciel has to go undercover for a case... as a female! SXC Complete!


_Okay, first story! YEY! I know it's not good. Not only is it 1215 in the morning, I came up with this this in like 30 minutes~ =D be completely honest!_

_AN: Ciel's female name comes from the first word in 'rogue-gorge' which means robin in French. ;P have fun._

_*Edited*_

* * *

"I-I didn't mean anything by it!" Ciel yelled as he climbed out of the carriage, his mouth puckered in a small, delicate pout.

Sebastian chuckled, watching Ciel's cheeks return to normal. "Of course, My Lord, that is obvious."

Finny opened the front door with a prodigious strength. Ciel nodded and carried on into the mansion. He was reviewing the situation he was currently in. In order to solve the case of random women being killed and having their body parts stolen, he had to go undercover as a female to get inside the operation.

Female… a female. Ciel's pride was rejecting this choice and on the other hand, it was accepting it. What kind of man would turn down a job for something as small this? Even so, dressing up as a women meant dresses. Dresses were a crazy idea, even if they seem a somewhat normal. Especially to Ciel who, since he was young, has been mistaken for a female so many times. Darn his aunt and mother for their hobby.

Contradictions and all, Ciel ordered Sebastian to call his tailor, Nina Hopkins, and have her make a dress in his size from the finest French cloth.

"Ciel! My niece, how adorable you are!" Madame Red cooed as she saw her nephew blushing in his blue dress.

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled at Madame Red. He turned to Sebastian, "You are acting as my…?" His face was subtlety changing from red to his regular skin color, his hands reflexively covering his chest.

"Your escort," Sebastian answered. He fixed his glasses and bowed slightly. "Any other questions, My Lady?" Ciels unblemished face soon turned a rose pink.

**~Flashback~**

"Are you really okay with this, young master?" Sebastian asked. He was sitting directly across from Ciel, who had his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly. The carriage bumped and the aristocrats cool manner was ruined for a slight instant as he wobbled.

"It's the only way, correct? If I have no other choice, I suppose. What kind of man would I be to turn away this job for a stupid reason such as wearing a d-dress?" Ciel stuttered.

"You don't mind letting everyone see you in a dress?" Sebastian asked.

The dark haired boy fiddled with his eye patch and crossed his left leg over his right. He placed his head in his right hand and tapped his bottom lip with his pinky.

"If it was just you, maybe. I'm still nervous about everyone el-" Ciel stopped short, realizing he had said something strange. His ears began to feel hot, a feeling of emptiness taking over his stomach. In his head, he could hear the flutter of butterfly wings hitting his tummy walls. He stayed in that position.

"Oh? It would be okay if it were me? Why, I'm honored, young master. Truly."

The carriage pulled onto the Phantomhive estate and Ciel stayed silent until it completely stopped. Sebastian stepped out of the carriage and held the door for his master.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it!" Ciel had yelled as he climbed out of the carriage, his mouth puckered in a small, delicate pout.

**~Flashback End~**

"What a beautiful lady we have here," The blonde man said, his hand slowly creeping up Ciel's back. Sebastian watched silently from the drinks table, pretending to grab one for his lady.

"What is your name, blue bird?" The blonde man asked. He began playing with Ciel's fake hair.

"I-it's Rouge." The aristocrat shuddered in disgust but stayed calm.

"How beautiful. Rouge, like an exotic, wild presence. Please call me Druitt. I am the host of this party, the Viscount." He pecked 'Rouge' on the cheek. "You should come with me, young lady."

"I should? May I ask why?" Ciel played innocent and twisted his wig.

"I could show you a much better time than this party. My Lady, you could enjoy your time more with me. There is one problem…" Druitt trailed off, staring in Angelina's direction. "Your aunty." He said finally.

"I won't tell her if you ask me not to," Ciel improvised, lightly pulling on the Viscount's sleeve. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes. That as well, but your escort. He is…"

"If I ask, he will do anything. I just have to say the word. Viscount, please? Could you please show me this fun thing you want to do?" They began moving slowly towards the stairs.

Druitt eyed Ciel's body, slowly running his hand up and down the boys gloved arm. "Yes, blue bird. Whatever you say. I can see why your escort listens to all of your requests."

Ciel rolled his eyes, knowing whatever Druitt thought wasn't the truth, and waited for him to continue.

"He can't resist those glossy, glowing orbs." The Viscount rubbed Ciel's cheeks suspiciously.

The dark haired boy felt dizzy. "W-when did we get upstairs?" he asked.

"Just sleep, Rouge. Sleep for me."

"Where did you get such a fine product?" A voice asked.

The top part of Ciel's body was cold, a small breeze blowing on his torso. He was laying on a table, the icy metal against his bare back. He didn't open his eyes, merely listening to the conversation.

"Don't take the whole thing off! We must wait. Her body is undeveloped, she has no chest. She must be eight or nine. How smooth her skin is!" the man squealed in delight.

Another stranger cut in. "But her height shows to be at least ten or eleven."

Ciel shivered in revulsion under the touch of this unknown man. How dare he touch me, Ciel Phantomhive? He stroked the boys mid-section, messaging it and burning holes with his eyes.

"Gentlemen, please calm down. Before anything else is revealed, we will start the bidding. Ten thousand American dollars?"

The aristocrat opened his eyes, the eye patch was already off.

"I'm actually thirteen," he said pompously before moving onto the next line. "Sebastian, now."

The lights went off. Sounds of small struggle were heard, soft crashes, dull thuds. The lights came back on.

"My Lord." Sebastian said, his ungloved hand reaching to Ciel.

Ciel took Sebastian's hand and held him tight at the waist when Sebastian pulled him close. The dark haired boy murmured something.

"Pardon, young master?"

"How dare he touch me in such a perverted way. No one is allowed to touch my body." Ciel blushed, his mind sorting through what he was going to say next. "Only you, Sebastian. Only you can touch me like that. I mean wh-when you're bathing me and changing me."

"Once again, My Lord, I am honored." Sebastian said. He leaned into the boy and stole his lips. He forced his tongue into Ciel's mouth and probed and violated it like an eel in a cave. He sucked on the dignified aristocrats tongue with an intensity out of this world.

"Do you want my soul that badly?" Ciel questioned, the stubborn expression still planted firmly on his face, only vaguely disturbed by the flush.

"Yes, I do, in fact. I apologize for my behavior, young master," Sebastian said, helping Ciel back into his dress.

"You should be. That was uncalled for. I promised you that when I finished my business I would give it to you. Be patient for now and listen to my orders."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian's face pulled into a frown for a millisecond, showing an emotion in his eyes otherwise impossible from a demon.

No way could he be in love with the person whose soul he was suppose to take. Absolutely no way.

~~End~~

* * *

_Obviously I do not own this series nor the characters, nor the episode this story was based on._


End file.
